Reversed Emotions
by ShadowSnake's Lullaby
Summary: Hinata had trained to become Heiress for 5 years. She had all her friends with her. She was peaceful , until the shy and caring Sasuke Uchiha came along. 'He will be sorry he ever said no to me' Hinata thought with an evil smirk. She will get Sasuke Uchiha, no matter how many times he politely says no. AU, Slight one-sided Sasusaku, eventual Sasuhina. Slight Nejiten. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a new story and my first story so bear with me on this... It takes place in Konoha but it is briefly mentioned.  
**Warning**: Mature content(just to be safe)**,** AU, OOC Hinata. Meaning she is Assertive, self-centered, selfish, and possessive. There is also OOC Sasuke who is reserved, caring, and selfless.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though...  
**Info**: In this story Hinata is next-in-line to being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and Sasuke is becoming the Uchiha heir. The Uchiha clan is not dead, and neither is any other character in Naruto who have died. Hinata is 26 while Sasuke is 27. Gai's team are all 28, and the Rookie Nine are all 26. The only characters that don't have their normal personalities are Hinata, Sasuke, & Naruto (at times).  
Talking, "  
_Thoughts, '  
_**A/N  
There are also only 4 POVS ever in my story, Hinata's, Sasuke's, Naruto's, or Neji's. **

~Without further ado, let us venture in the kingdom of Konoha!

* * *

_**Reversed Emotions**_

**Chapter 1: Her Target**

Hinata covered her eyes under the sizzling cruel sun. She was back in Konoha, again after 5 years of discipline, teachings, and leadership. There had been an added face in the Hokage-mountain, a young woman perhaps. The Hyuuga and Uchiha estates were opposite of eachother and in the middle stood the proud Hokage Tower. If she was to become the heiress she would have to take her father's place. Hinata crossed her arms waiting for her cousin. Her long, lavender, loose-fitting dress had sickened her.

'_Why couldn't Hanabi lead this wretched clan?' _Hinata thought as her cousin Neji came into view with his Anbu attire. His chocolate hair had been slightly grown out and he at least grown 2 feet since she last saw him.

"Hinata-sama, your father would like to speak to you." Neji calmly stated as he offered his hand out to Hinata.

"Why? To say I'm a failure? I hope he has a good goddamn excuse this time." Hinata spat as she ran past Neji only to enter the Konoha square. The fountain had been restored, with cracks being barely visible and all of the questionable items inside gone. Families walked by looking for lunch or buying the latest tools that arrived in Konoha. Hinata smiled at this scene in front of her only to see an impatient Neji who was already leaving.

"Wait for me, Neji-niisan!" Hinata growled as she paced forward to the Hyuuga Compound only to find her expressionless father and her smiling sister.

* * *

"Oneesan! I missed you so much!" Hanabi yelled as she rushed to hug Hinata. Hinata was reluctant but eventually hugged her younger sister back, stroking her sister's chestnut hair in the process before releasing.

"Hello Otousan. I see you haven't aged at all." Hinata said in a monotone voice while shaking her father's rough grip. He narrowed his eyes at her and suddenly placed a scroll on Hinata's hands.

"I trust you have been trained well in these past five years. Welcome back to Konoha. There will be a meeting tomorrow in which you will be required to participate in. Until then, you can study in the Hokage's library. Most of the Rookie Nine are coming back from missions as well." Hiashi stated to Hinata and she winced as he turned from her and went back into his room. Hanabi looked at her father before smiling at Hinata.

"Oneesan, why don't we hang out sometime?" Hanabi said in a giddy tone which Hinata sort of despised.

"Sure, we can do it after the meeting tomorrow and go watch a movie or training." Hinata replied with a bored tone as she left the Compound.

'_I don't need you father. I was doing fine until you came old man.' _Hinata thought until leaving to head to the library... Maybe she was a little cruel, but she loved the library anyways.

* * *

The Hokage's library has been expanded since her last visit. There were now (thankfully) different books for different age-groups. Hinata smirked as she went into the Adult's section. There were different genre's that peaked her interest such as Drama, Action, Adventure, and even Romance. Konoha has obtained a larger section and Hinata's determination to 'read them all' only grew.

As she finally decided on a simple tragedy book there was a sudden disturbance and an apology heard. The soon to be heiress craned her neck only to see a dark haired tall man with a prince-like attire. His black ebony eyes had a caring look towards the person he just accidentally bumped into. Then Hinata noticed something that put this man on a league of his own,

He was an Uchiha. Specifically Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata had learned about him during her 5 years of training and was to memorize the current Clan heads and their children, much to her interest. Sasuke was a pleasant man aiming to become the Clan head after his older brother Itachi bailed and fled to Kirigakure.

However Hinata inwardly smirked at Sasuke as she moved slightly closer. He was too handsome for his own good, and the bluenette would not let that go to waste.  
By the time Sasuke grabbed all his books Hinata bravely follower with determination in her eyes, she just found a new target. By the end of week she would have this Uchiha in the palm of her hand.

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

Sasuke knew she was following him. He sighed and straightened his glasses and sat at a table to read. 'Hopefully she won't disturb me, I have to finish this book today.' The Uchiha prayed as he opened the book only to find it shut afterward by the woman following me. She had a ravishing lavender dress on but it looked to be slightly torn on parts that would slow her down. She always had a stunning necklace on and seemed to have the most beautiful hair He had ever seen.

"Can I help you...Whoever you are?" Sasuke said trying to be as polite as he could trying to avoid any conflict possible.

"Are you by any chance Uchiha Sasuke?" She said with determination in her voice and looked at me with those exclusive Hyuuga eyes. those magnificent eyes had a hint of lavender as well but Sasuke straightened himself up and looked up at her in all seriousness.

"Yes I am. Now if you excuse me I would like to read my book." he said trying to open it again but in a flash it was thrown across the room and the petite woman looked back at him, the infamous Byakugan eyes activated for a second.

"How about you and I go on a date tomorrow afternoon? It will be plenty of time to get to know one another, and you can always read your book after." She said with a tempting yet demanding voice that made him. slightly shiver.

"I-I am afraid I can't go. I have a m-mission to go to H-hinata-sama. If that is your name" Sasuke said remembering the Hyuugas but then quickly regretting his decision to reject her as soon as she showed signs of anger.

"WHY NOT!? DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? I WILL DESTROY HER!" She yelled at she banged her fists on the table but earning a loud hush from others around them.

"N-no. Honestly I am sort of scared of you and I already kind of like somebody." Sasuke murmured as Hyuuga Hinata's anger slowly diminished and he took that time to quickly escape the library.

* * *

~Hinata's Pov~

I was rejected. I guess there is a first for all. '_I have to try harder, somewhere else where it isn't so crowded_.' Hinata thought and she angrily left the library as well getting ready to knock out the next poor soul who talked to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! It's me Naruto! I haven't seen you in 5 years, why are you so angry?" Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata's best friend shouted as she came up to him and glared at his soul.

"I was rejected by Uchiha Sasuke." She said before she clenched her fist trying hard not to punch the Teme. '_I am coming for you Sasuke. You are going to regret you ever said no.' Hinata thought with an evil smile._

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Too short? Any mistakes? Please R&R and because it is Spring Break where I am I will post Chapter 2 tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have been watching Clannad (I felt depressed q-q). Thank you for the 2 lovely reviews and to Guest #1,  
I am not bashing Naruto. He is one of my favorite characters and I love naruhina. I just feel that sasuhina needs more love :).  
Without further ado, chapter 2!**

* * *

_**Chapter** **2  
****Love triangle?**_

Sasuke's POV

She actually looked at him! Haruno Sakura was looking at him! One minute she was talking to Tsunade-sama and the next she waved at Sasuke and smiled. He knew he shouldn't be that worked up, but today felt different. Maybe he can ask her out today, or maybe she will ask him out!

"Hey Sasuke-san." Sasuke looked up to find emerald eyes looking in his direction, maybe the gods really love Uchihas!

"Hi Sakura-Chan, how's it g-going?" he stuttered while trying to avoid eye contact, he was already blushing like a tomato as it was.

"Would you like to join Naruto-kun and me in some lunch? I heard he is bringing a friend from his academy days." She said with the biggest smile Sasuke has ever seen. Sasuke finally decided to look at her and quickly nodded at her question.

"Sure Sakura-Chan! Who is his friend?" he said making sure Naruto didn't bring a wackjob. The last time Naruto brought a "friend", the boy ended up eating all their food and stealing all of Sasuke's tomatoes.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, you must know about her from the academy." Sakura said with another vibrant smile and eyes that could purify the world, or maybe he was thinking too much.

"Yeah I know her, let's get going I-I guess." Sasuke mumbled making sure she didn't catch the scowl when she mentioned Hyuuga. She attacked him yesterday and then tried to ask him out. He probably would've said yes if it wasn't for her "rough" attitude. Sasuke hoped that she wouldn't ask him out today, not in front of Sakura.

It's not like he would ever say yes, right?

* * *

Hinata's POV

The sun continued to batter down Konoha, and the lack of rain wasn't helping. Hinata's pearl white kimono with the proud Hyuuga symbol on the back was now her normal attire, and her midnight blue long hair was now down to her waist. Naruto was beside her, talking about how Team 10 got promoted to a higher rank.

'Hiashi, are you certain that Hinata Hyuuga could lead the clan? Her attitude towards others isn't what I call "heiress material".'

The council members weren't 100% enthusiastic on Hinata being heiress. Fortunately in the end they all (reluctantly) agreed and now she was with her friend Naruto for lunch with Sakura. Hinata didn't want to change her attitude for just the council, but she was running out of options. As Hinata was about to break the defenseless wooden table in frustration Sakura came to save the day...with a guest.

"Naruto-kun, sorry that I'm late. I was just inviting Sasuke-san if that's alright with you." Sakura added. As Hinata looked to her left she saw a fuming Naruto. On top of that Sasuke was staring back at Naruto with a confidant smirk.

"But Sakura-chan! This was supposed to be a date! Come on let's leave these losers behind, it's not like they would care anyways." Naruto whined as he dragged innocent Sakura behind while dodging a swift punch by the female Hyuuga. Soon enough they left leaving the two soon to be heirs. Hinata smiled at the nervous Sasuke and quickly stood up. 'Too easy!' She said in her mind. Sasuke may have rejected her the first time, but this time she will have him for sure!

"Since you know Naruto like Sakura, why don't you take me on a date? I don't bite, I just want to know you better." she demanded with an evil smile as Sasuke's confidence disappeared.

"U-uh well I kinda-" Sasuke was then stopped by Hinata and then they were gone.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Many civilians thought that the Uzumaki was stupid. Even though the Rookie Nine all knew how capable he really was. His strength was on par with Uchiha Sasuke, and he could purify the darkest souls. He even had a new fan club that supported his childish but entertaining way of life.

He was also in love with Sakura, and didn't know how to say the truth to her. Unfortunately, the Uchiha liked Sakura too, but it was a small crush. Naruto purposely left Sasuke with Hinata because when it came to romance, Sasuke would flat-out beat him.

"Naruto, you can let go now." Sakura stated with concern, and Naruto looked back to see the beautiful Sakura next to him.

"Ah sorry Sakura-chan, I just want Sasuke and Hinata to be friends, they are both in a powerful clan but they aren't very social." Naruto explained. It was half-true, the other half was Hinata helping Naruto with asking Sakura out.

"Well then where are we going?" Sakura whispered and Naruto panicked. What if she thought of it as a date? Would Sasuke get mad? Suddenly he didn't feel so good. Then another blonde-haired savior showed.

"Sakura? Naruto? What are you doing here? Are you on a date?" Ino said with an evil smirk while adding her hands on her hips.

"No this isn't a date. We were just hanging out! Anyways why don't you take Sakura-chan! I have to go check on Sasuke and Hinata!" Naruto yelled before he ran off.

Hinata was right when she said he needed to be more assertive. However he couldn't do that when Sasuke like her, right?

* * *

Sasuke's POV

A day with Hyuuga Hinata wasn't as bad as Sasuke predicted. She was sometimes pushy when dragging him to different locations but apparently she had a relatively calm personality when people weren't annoying her. Sasuke discovered that she was Naruto's best friend and she was trying to make Naruto ask out Sakura.

"So Naruto-san has your help and guidance, what does he do for you in return?" Sasuke shyly asked as Hinata looked at him with a weird expression.

"Well Naruto has and always will be there for me when I am feeling down or I am just frustrated in general. He isn't that much of a baka as everyone believes " Hinata simply stated while looking at the orange sun. His day with Hinata was fortunately not bad at all. She had a unique lavender scent which soothed Sasuke's rather worrying attitude.

Maybe they could become friends with the rate they are going. Sure she was rude at first but once Sasuke got to know her he realized that no one could be perfect. However he was still worried about where Naruto and Sakura headed to. Why did Naruto only take Sakura? Was he going to ask her out?

However most of Sasuke's thoughts were thrown away when he bumped into Naruto, therefore bumping back into Hinata, pissing her off.

* * *

**A/N: I promise I will post part 3 sometime soon. I will make the next one longer as I have nothing to do for tomorrow :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I couldn't post, school is annoying. Without further ado Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
_Borderline Promise..._**

Sasuke's POV  
~_1 day later_

Sasuke looked up at the Hokage Tower and put his Hawk mask on. This was going to be his last Anbu mission before becoming an Uchiha heir, and he wasn't going to fail. He calmly walked into the office to meet the busty blonde Hokage signing her paperwork.

"Hawk. This mission will be your last so I expect it to be perfect. You will be investigating recent attacks on the border of Konoha. Witnesses say it was the Sound, so it is your job to find out. Your team will be Tiger, Fox, and Wolf. They will be waiting at the Gates of Konoha. Dismissed." Tsunade finished as she grabbed another stack or paperwork to fill.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." He mumbled. Sasuke then quickly dashed out to the gates and felt all happy inside. He hadn't been on a mission in forever so he couldn't mess this one up. After finding his way he met Fox and Wolf, who were really Naruto and Neji.

"Greeting Fox and Wolf-san, where is Tiger?" Sasuke said in his monotone voice. Neji looked at him and then at Naruto.

"Tiger will be here in abou-"

Suddenly an Anbu appeared from above with a Tiger mask and looked at Neji.

"Sorry I was late, Tsunade wanted to talk to me about some private matters." Tiger stated and Sasuke finally realized who she was. It was no doubt Hinata Hyuuga, the scent of lavender was another big hint.

"Are we going or what? I had to postpone my meeting with the elders to do this job." Hinata complained. Naruto scratched the back of his head and decided to lead the way.

* * *

Sasuke had never really seen the villages near the border. He had studied about them of course, but they were never really anything to fuss about. So when he saw the destruction left, his mood had plummeted into sadness. The only building left that was standing was a temple, and there were dead bodies everywhere.

"Who would have done this? It's not like S-sound to betray us like that." Sasuke mumbled and Naruto slowly nodded in agreement

When Sound was formed it had been ransacked multiple times by Iwagakure. That was until Konoha came along and set up an alliance with Sound, causing Iwagakure to stop. Sound had then become big enough to have a Kage, and that was where one of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, become Otakage. So why were Sound ninja destroying innocent villages?

"Come on, we have to gather intel, I will go with Fox and Tiger will go with Hawk. Move out!" Neji quickly ordered and everyone quickly separated into two groups.

* * *

As Sasuke was looking at the destruction, he seemed to be sensing stares from around them. They seemed to follow Sasuke when he was looking in the rubble. He looked at Hinata, who nodded which meant she knew too. As they both threw their shurikens in the direction of the person, five other shinobi appeared from behind them with katanas and the Sound symbol on their headband.

"You shouldn't be here, it can get dangerous. Especially for shinobi like you." The leader said as he licked his tongue. Then, out of the blue he skyrocketed in the air only to then be kicked to the ground. The other men looked at eachother before gripping their weapons.

"Men like you are atrocious." Hinata growled in a venomous tone as she activated her Byakugan and closed some of the leader's chakra points. As his Sharingan activated Sasuke then decided to rush the others as he quickly and efficiently stabbed four of them. The last one then used his wind chakra for his katana and clashed with him. The future Uchiha heir stepped back and decided to use some of his clan's best jutsu.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke said as a giant ball of fire erupted from his mouth and left the last shinobi lifeless. He panted from being exhausted and looked up to see Hinata icking up a scroll from the leader.

"What was in there?" Sasuke whispered between breathes and Hinata looked up at him with her pale eyes.

"Seems like this is a map of Konoha, with scattered Xs all over the border. They plan to take us out by baiting us away. Hilarious when you think about it." Hinata ranted. Sasuke took a look on the map to see the details. They planned to bait shinobi by attack from the borders only to take out Konoha. Then as a stroke of bad luck, a giant wave suddenly surged towards their direction causing them to dodge at the last minute.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" A Sound shinobi yelled as another wave went towards Sasuke. Before he knew it his Sharingan turned into into the Mangekyō and he used Amaterasu to extinguish the flames. He quickly covered his eye and gritted his teeth. He hadn't activated that since his last spar with his prodigy brother months before. The shinobi then got out his scroll and kunais went flying out before Sasuke and Hinata deflected them with their Katanas. Hinata swiftly ran to the shinobi and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Why are you here? Who do you work for?" Hinata spat as she worsened the pain. The shinobi winced before laughing.

"He will eventually help this pathetic world, and make it blessed with happiness. He is stronger than the Otakage, and nothing will get in his way." The shinobi murmured before going limp. Hinata then slit his throat before going to Sasuke.

"Well it turns out it isn't Orochimaru, but it is someone else pulling the strings." Hinata stated as she walked ahead, with Sasuke close behind. He slowly followed her back to where Neji and Naruto were waiting. If it wasn't the Otakage, then who else could it be?

* * *

Sasuke nervously weighed what new information he had. Orochimaru wasn't at fault, it was this new guy. If this new person was trying to start a war then he was doing a good job at it. Hinata was frustrated too, but it was because of a different reason.

'Who could it be? Uncle Obito and Shisui-san should be able to track this person down, right?' Sasuke timidly wondered as Neji and Naruto finally returned.

"We got nothing, please tell me YOU at least got some info on why Orochimaru is doing this." Neji announced as he stared at Hinata.

"We did, but it isn't Orochimaru-san. It s-seems someone else has joined the fray." Sasuke mumbled as Naruto looked towards to window.

"There should be a hawk coming soon, so we will have to tell Baa-chan." Naruto informed.

Sasuke watched Neji and Naruto step outside as he sharpened his katana. Hinata was just watching the floor and finally stood up.

"Why now? Why is it that we can never fully achieve peace?" Hinata started in a frustrated tone. "Why can't we live in peace!? We have had our fair share of wars, and then this mysterious person comes and attacks the very place I was born! It sickens me to know end and I-"

Hinata slowly turned in shock as Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. Since when was HE bold?

"We can never achieve peace, Hinata-chan. We all try so hard, but in the end we can only sign treaties that can be burned with a candle. That doesn't mean we are hopeless, this guy seems to want to target Konoha. That gives us the home advantage, and we will hopefully beat him before he causes more pain." Sasuke reassured.

Hinata slowly calmed down and went to the washroom to clean up. Sasuke looked at the door and slowly stepped outside. the rubble was still there, but the rebuilding plan was to come into action tomorrow. He decided to go out for a stroll around the forest, as he too was frustrated. He hasn't been this way since his brother decided to pass on the heir title to Sasuke himself. The shadow of the great Itachi. He chuckled as his steps quickened.

* * *

If this man wanted to attack Konoha, then he had to get through the an Uchiha, two pissed off Hyuugas, and the village's number Hyperactive Knucklehead ninja. There were even more shinobi that were ready to die for Konoha in a heartbeat. The Will of Fire was at it's strongest since the founding itself. Sasuke then slowed down as he slowed into a clearing. He quickly jumped up into a tree to watch the sky for the awaited hawk, until he heard chatter.

"Yes leader. The Eight and Nine tails have been captured. Yes, I will come soon." The unknown voice stated.

Sasuke's eye widened. The tailed beasts? Captured? They were set free after a long war, since they didn't deserve so much cruelty. If they WERE captured, who was this man? Sasuke quickly jumped up and activated his Sharingan.

"Chidori!" He yelled at the unknown man who just smirked and got out a huge blade. The blade seemed to look like a butcher knife, and the man's white hair complimented his purple attire.

"Seems like someone followed me." The man smirked as his shark teeth came to view. He rushed Sasuke and tried attacking him from the side. Sasuke kept dodging and waited for a moment to finally strike. Finally catching the man off guard, Sasuke preceded to kick the man's side and then used another Chidori.

But then the Uchiha thought he was going crazy. His Chidori went through the man and he staggered forward. He was drenched in water and the unknown man jumped back.

"You seem like a formidable foe, Uchiha. Unfortunately I have business to attend too. Catch ya later." He grinned before running away. Sasuke glared at the direction where the man went.

His opponent was running too fast for even Uchiha Sasuke to catch up. Sasuke slowly stood up and ran back to the village. Was that the man who was attack the villages? How did he dodge the Chidori by turning into WATER? All these thoughts raced in Sasuke's mind until suddenly he saw Hinata come into view.

"Hey Hinata, I think I kn-"

"Sasuke, We have to head back! The Akatsuki are hurt and they need our help!" Hinata yelled and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Itachi was in the Akatsuki.

* * *

**AN: You are probably wondering who the real enemy is. I also might have helped you when I mentioned that Obito was Sasuke's uncle. It IS an AU, right? Well if you don't know who the "mysterious" man is, shame on you! Joking, but sorry I couldn't update earlier. School and tests and editing, Oh my! **


End file.
